Various types of lock mechanisms are used to secure one component to another. Generally, each component contains a portion of the lock mechanism. These lock mechanisms can be difficult to release after they have been secured. Furthermore, attempting to release the lock mechanism can damage or destroy the lock, requiring replacement of one or both components.
One such prior art lock mechanism is shown in FIGS. 7-9. This bayonet-type lock mechanism has a male portion 100 on one component which engages a female portion 102 on a second component. As shown in FIG. 8, female portion 102 is deformed outwardly as male portion 100 is inserted into slot 104. After male portion 100 is inserted, female portion 104 returns to its original shape, as shown in FIG. 9.
To release the lock mechanism illustrated in FIGS. 7-9, the lock is generally damaged or destroyed. The female portion must be deformed using a flat blade tool, causing the lock mechanism to stretch or break. Even if the lock mechanism is not destroyed when released, the female portion can become substantially deformed such that it loses the ability to securely retain the male portion. The flat-blade tool may also damage the male portion, thereby reducing performance of the lock mechanism. Since the lock mechanism is integrally formed on each component, damage to the lock mechanism may require replacement of one or both of the components.
Furthermore, if the lock mechanism is located in a confined area, it may be difficult to manipulate the flat-blade tool to release the lock. Therefore, this prior art lock mechanism is not suited for installations requiring repeated engagement and release.